Goku the Tutor
by dbzfan8
Summary: When Gohan needs help with his homework, Goku tries to help. Oh boy, what will he do?
1. Pi, or Pie?

_A/N: This story is set before the Cell Games, but after Cell has come. Hope you like, and remember, you read, you review!_

It was a bright day at the Son house. Bluebirds were singing, elephants sat on pie, Vegeta yelled at Trunks at his house, and Goku was helping Gohan with his homework. All in all, a normal day. Wait, Goku was helping Gohan with homework? We better take a look at that.

Inside, two figures sat at the kitchen table, staring at a book entitled, Math. Oh boy, the Math book, Goku's doomed. See look, he is scratching his head with a fork.

"Ok dad pay attention," Gohan said. "I need to find the area of a circle, so I do pi times radius2, right?"

"Uh huh," Goku answered unsurely.

"So the diameter is 12, then divide that by 2, to get the radius" Gohan said slowly.

"Uh, sure," Goku mumbled.

"Then you do the radius (which is 6) times the radius to get 36," Gohan stated.

"I think that's right," Goku "intelligently" answered.

"Good, now you do pi times 36 to get the answer," Gohan instructed. "Now you finish the problem."

"36 times pie?" Goku asked.

"Yes," Gohan informed.

"OK I'll be right back." With that statement, Goku walked off.

"Oh, boy, I'm doomed," Gohan thought.

Goku flew off into the bright blue sky. Or is it baby blue? Sky blue? Whatever, the point is, he flew into the some-type-of-blue sky. Where is he headed? Not quite sure, let's go see.

He flew above a city, searching for something. He seemed to find what he was looking for, because he dived down. He landed on the sidewalk in front a place that looked like a store. What kind of store? A bakery. Should of known.

Goku walked into the bakery, smelling delicious smells of goodies. He looked around for who knows what.

"What am I looking for again?" "Something about Math, oh yeah, pie!"

He tapped a nearby costumer.

"Sir, do you know what 36 times pie is?" Goku shouted.

The guy just looked at him like he was a whackjob. Poor, guy, he didn't even see it coming. Nobody wants to do Math in a bakery. You go there for food, not Math. The dude just walked off, not even bothering to say good bye. Stupid mean guy.

Goku looked around for somebody that might help. He spotted a lady in a formal looking outfit with a briefcase. Hey, she has a briefcase, those people are always smart!

"Excuse me mam with a briefcase!" Goku called. "Can you help me?"

The lady walked over, looking annoyed.

"What is it?" She said sternly.

"What is 36 times pie?" Goku asked.

"113.04," the lady answered. "Now good day to you sir"

Goku blinked. Well, that takes care of that. Goku walked over to the register.

"Can I have 113.04 pies?" Goku asked. "Please?" (ChiChi told him to use more manners).

"Why would you need so many pies?" The cashier asked.

"To help Gohan with his Math"

"OK, whatever."

"So, can I have them?"

"Sure, but what do I do about the .04?"

"Cut a pie into 4 pieces an give it to me"

"Ok"

Back at the Son house, things were quite boring. Gohan sat at the table, fiddling with his pencil. ChiChi was on the couch, reading a book. Gohan stood up and stretched.

"Gosh, what is taking dad so long?" He yawned. "I didn't even tell him to go anywhere".

"Well, maybe he got sidetracked by some evil villains" ChiChi answered. "But that is okay, as long as he keeps the world safe and doesn't die".

"Are you ok mom?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"No reason"

Something is seriously wrong with his mother, she would never say anything like that! Oh well, it doesn't really matter, she'll be fine later.

The door opened and in walked a huge figure.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Gohan and ChiChi screamed simultaneously.

Papers flew everywhere. Books closed themselves and dived under the couch. Gohan hid behind a lamp. ChiChi jumped on the counter. It was chaotic.

The large figure slowly and not so stealthily walked into the house. Tripping over many items, it bumped into Gohan's lamp. The lights turned on, and revealed itself, a mountain of pies with arms wrapped around them.

"Hi guys!" The pies said with Goku's voice. "What's wrong?"

"The pies ate dad!"

"Goku, no!"

"What, pies ate me?"

Then, suddenly, everything froze. Time, air, even Vegeta in the gravity room training.

"What?" ChiChi asked.

Gohan walked over to the pies. He grabbed one and threw it to the ground. In the spot that was a pie, is now Goku's face.

"It's dad!"

"Yeah, I got some pie to help you with your math"

Gohan face palmed himself. "Did you think I said pie as in p-i-e?"

"Yeah, what else is there?"

"Pi as in p-i, equal to 3.14"

"Oh, well we have a lifetime supply of pies now"

"I can see that"

"I got the answer to the problem"

"Really, what is it?"

"Umm, 113.04"

"Is that how many pies you got?"

"Yep"

"Wow, how much did it cost?"

"I was supposed to pay?"

Another face palm. "Of course"

Gohan walked over to the table and picked up the math book. He pointed to a sign that looks like this:π.

"See that, that means pi, p-i"

"Ok, why do I care?"

"Whenever you see this symbol, just think 3.14, not pie"

"Gohan, I'm not good at math"

"I know, but you're the only help I got right now."

Everyone burst out laughing. Goku walked over to Gohan and pat him on the head. Gohan laughed and hugged him. Awww, so cute. ChiChi sighed. Even Vegeta sensed that something strange was going on. Hey, that's Vegeta's gut for you.

Gohan walked over to his paper and wrote down the answer. He picked up his paper and put it in his binder. Then, he closed his book, grabbed his binder, and walked upstairs. When he reached his room, he set it next to his bedtime table.

He looked out of the window to see a figure flying closer in the horizon. Sensing a large power coming from the person, he noticed it was flying toward their house. Running downstairs, he dashed the get the door.

"Dad we've got company!" He yelled.

There was a knock at the door. Gohan opened the door to find a tall, green alien standing at the door.

"Piccolo!" He greeted, a little too loud for the Namekians sensitive ears.

"Hi Gohan" He said.

Goku walked over the door, noticing Piccolo had arrived.

"Goku, just the man I was looking for," Piccolo said.

"Why were you looking for him?"

"We need to talk," Piccolo said, all too mysteriously. "It's about Cell"

_A/N: Hope you liked it! As I said above, you read, you review. Flamers accepted, so I can roast my marshmallows! Yummm, marshmallows. For people that read this before, i decided to take out those comments, if I missed any, please alert me.  
_


	2. Cooking

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! As some of you may have noticed, I took out those comments that ruined the flow of the story, but I may of missed some, so please tell me if there are more and say which ones they are. Thank you for the constructive criticism, the marshmallows were delicious. Without further ado, here is the story._

Gohan woke up to a bright light in his face. He rubbed his eyes and blinked them open. Looking out the window at the position of the sun, he noticed it was about 8 in the morning. He stood up and stretched, yawning at the same time. He stumbled out of his room and down the stairs.

Gohan walked into the kitchen. ChiChi was already sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. She noticed Gohan had woke up and had entered, waiting for breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie," ChiChi greeted.

"Morning mom," Gohan replied. "Where is dad?"

"He is in bed sleeping still," ChiChi answered.

"Oh, ok," Gohan sighed. He really wanted to know what Piccolo had told his father.

_Flashback_

"_Goku, we need to talk," Piccolo said, all too mysteriously. "It's about Cell"_

"_Alright Piccolo," Goku replied. "What is it?"_

"_Gohan, you need to go," Piccolo barked._

"_But I don't want to, I want to know too!" Gohan complained._

"_Gohan, listen to your mentor," Goku said gently. "Go on inside and have a snack"_

"_Ok" Gohan said. "If I have to"_

Oh well, Gohan thought, guess I'll have to wait. He grabbed 10 slices of bread and put 2 of them in the toaster. When the toaster went _ding_ and the toast popped out, he repeated the process. He kept repeated that until all 10 slices were cooked. Then he grabbed the strawberry jelly and a butter knife and jellied his toast.

While Gohan was gobbling down his toast, Goku woke up. Goku stumbled out the room and down the stairs. Wow, like father like son, Goku thought, for he had realized that Gohan did this every morning, too. When he entered the kitchen, he saw that Gohan had already swallowed down all ten pieces of toast.

"Hey Gohan, are you hungry much?" Goku asked.

Gohan laughed. "Come on dad, you know us Saiyans have a big appetite"

Goku walked over to the kitchen. He picked up some pancake mixer stuff and poured it into a bowl. From the corner of his eye, he saw Gohan was watching him.

"Hey, what is it bud?" Goku asked.

"Umm, I'm still hungry," Gohan replied.

"Come here, I will show you how to make pancakes"

"Yes!"

Gohan ran over to the stove and watched Goku intently. Goku picked up a beater a stared at it. He set it back down and picked up the box of pancake mix. Staring at it, confused, he shook his head.

"Dad," Gohan asked. "Do you even know how to make pancakes?"

"Well, uh, not exactly," Goku answered. "But I've seen ChiChi do it a bunch of times, I figured I would be able to do it too."

Gohan face palmed himself. "Let me see the box"

"Ok" Goku said.

He looked around on the counter. He knew that box was somewhere; he put it down right there, didn't he? He scrambled around, searching for the Kami forsaken box. With no luck, he turned to Gohan.

"Gohan," Goku said slowly. "I lost the box"

"What," Gohan said, looking stunned. "No you didn't, you're holding it, right there in your hands"

"Oh, right" Goku scratched the back of his head. "So, now what do we do?"

"Hand me the box, dad"

Goku handed the box over to Gohan. Gohan scanned the back of it, reading the writing. He handed the box back to Goku. Goku blinked, confused at what to do.

"Can you go grab the eggs dad?" Gohan asked.

"Sure thing Gohan," Goku walked over to the refrigerator and took the carton of eggs out of the fridge. At least he knew where the eggs were, so he didn't have to turn the house upside down and inside out just to look for a silly carton of eggs. He handed them to Gohan.

"Here you go, Gohan" Goku said.

"Thank you dad"

"You are welcome"

"Hey, dad"

"Yes, Gohan?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure, what is it?"

"What did Piccolo tell you yesterday?"

Oh no, Goku thought, Gohan finally asked what Piccolo had told him. "Nothing important" Goku replied.

"Piccolo always says something important, especially if it is about Cell!"

"Ok, ok, calm down Gohan"

"Please tell me"

"Well, he talked about Cell and he said that there might be a way to defeat him"

"Really?" Gohan's eyes widened. "How?"

"He said that there was a special room we can train in, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber"

"What is that?"

"It is a room of spirit and time, where one day of training is equal to one year in our world"

"That is so cool, but how will that help?"

"I think it may help you become a Super Saiyan"

"But I'm so young"

"You're getting older Gohan, and I went in it when I was little, before fighting Demon King Piccolo, and it got me loads stronger."

"Really, I never knew that"

"Yep, now let's get back to cooking, I'm starving!"

"Right!"

Gohan began to mix some of the eggs with the batter. Goku had never seen ChiChi do this before, but he wasn't going to question his only son. He watched as Gohan finished beating the eggs and other ingredients with the batter.

"Ok dad, can you go get a ladle?" Gohan asked.

"What is a ladle, Gohan?" Goku replied.

"The thing you call a soup spoon," Gohan answered.

"Oh, that, ok!" Goku told him. He walked over to the drawer where he kept the soup spoon and opened it. He searched for the spoon for three minutes before finding it at the front of the drawer.

"Here you are Gohan," Goku handed the ladle over to him.

"Finally," Gohan sighed. He filled it about half the way with the batter and poured it into the pan sitting on the stove. He did that until the bowl was empty. Gohan realized that they had a very large pan, his mom must of thought ahead.

When the pancakes finished cooking, Gohan separated them not so evenly onto Goku and Gohan's plate, Goku's being the larger stack.

"Umm, Gohan," Goku said. "Why are there eggs in those?"

"It's the Gohan specialty!" Gohan replied. "Eggcakes!"

"Eggcakes?" Goku asked, confused.

"A combination of eggs and pancakes," Gohan answered, as if were obvious.

"Well, they look good!"

The two Saiyans dove into the eggcakes and gobbled them down in an instant. Goku sat back and patted his belly.

"That was good," Goku complimented.

"You think everything is good," ChiChi retorted. "But I am sure they were delicious."

The entire room burst out laughing, unaware of the day left to come.

_A/N: There you go, another chapter up! Remember to read and review! Hey, does anyone else notice that Gohan seems to be tutoring Goku instead? Oh, and I decided to let you guys pick the next subject and whatever is posted most will next. Flamers still accepted, I need to cook my cookies! I think I am finally getting used to the new word. _


End file.
